Chapter 490
Chapter 490 is titled "Arriving Once Again". Cover Page Where They Are Now Vol. 7: Oimo and Kashi Head for Elbaf. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates leave Thriller Bark and arrive at the Red Line. There, they meet and rescue a mermaid, Camie. Long Summary As the Straw Hat Pirates leave Thriller Bark, they are waved off by the Thriller Bark residents, who thank them for all that they have done. As the Straw Hats leave, Lola appears to see something in the mist, but her companions say that it does not matter anymore. They then start to tell the story of the Straw Hats as three large figures loom ominously in the mist behind Thriller Bark. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats, free of the Florian Triangle, continue on towards Fish-Man Island, said to be the "paradise on the ocean floor." On the Thousand Sunny, Nami questions Luffy's decision to leave Ace alone despite his Vivre Card burning, but Luffy states that it is fine. Brook chimes in, stating he does not mind taking an alternate route, but Luffy, stating that Ace hates to be looked down upon, chooses to keep going on their current route. Sanji states that the Vivre Card will repair once Ace heals, and gives the crew drinks to celebrate the arrival of their new crew member, Brook. At Mary Geoise, Sengoku scolds Bartholomew Kuma for allowing the Straw Hats to escape. Garp laughs at his grandson's actions, but Sengoku tells him off and continues by telling Kuma he should have at least retrieved Luffy's head. Garp states that Luffy is not the kind of man to boast of Moria's defeat by Luffy's hand, but Sengoku, still angry, tells Kuma that because of his failure, the Straw Hats are nearing Marineford. Garp interrupts by offering tea to Sengoku, who yells at him again. On the Thousand Sunny, the crew passes a number of strange phenomena, including a rain of candy, a round rainbow, a sea raccoon, and spiral currents. Some days later, the crew arrives at the Red Line, and they discuss the monumental achievement this is. The crew states that they must be careful at the World Government's doorstep, but soon Chopper and Usopp are swimming in a pool protruding from the Soldier Dock System, and Zoro is lifting weights. On the deck, Nami and Franky are talking to Luffy, Brook, and Robin, who are below the surface in the Shark Submarine. Once they reach a depth a 5000 meters (the limit of the sub), they encounter a sea rabbit, and are forced to escape to the surface. As the crew contemplates their predicament of reaching Fish-Man Island, the submarine surfaces, followed by the Sea Rabbit. With the surface advantage, Luffy quickly dispatches the beast with a Gomu Gomu no Rifle, causing it to spit up two creatures onto the Thousand Sunny. When they land, they are revealed to be a starfish named Pappag and a mermaid who states that she has been swallowed by sea monsters twenty times already. Camie, the mermaid, offers them some takoyaki, but suddenly realizes that since she is not in a store, she cannot sell it to them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Oimo and Kashi leave Water 7. *A large mysterious figure is lurking in the fog of the Florian Triangle. *Luffy ignores the fact that Ace's life is in danger, saying that he can handle himself. *The Straw Hats have made it to the Red Line, the halfway point of the Grand Line. *The Straw Hats inadvertently rescue and meet the mermaid Camie and her starfish friend Pappag. *This is the first chapter of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc and the Summit War Saga. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 490 it:Capitolo 490 es:Capítulo 490 pl:Rozdział 490